


A special training camp

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho realizes that revealing something from his past publicly might not be the best idea when your jealous (?) boyfriend sits right there next to you... (As you probably got thisout of pointfic is inspired from a special combi of AniShis and the training camp I rewatched this Weekend... I believe it's rather silly but I post it anyway! :P)





	

Title: A special training camp (One-Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (mentioned)  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rating:PG-13  
Summary: Sho realizes that revealing something from his past publicly might not be the best idea when your jealous (?) boyfriend sits right there next to you... (As you probably got this ~~out of point~~ fic is inspired from a special combi of AniShis and the training camp I rewatched this Weekend... I believe it's rather silly but I post it anyway! :P)  
Disclaimer: I don't  own Sakuraiba ~~they own me~~

 

 

 

  


  
_ A special Training Camp _   


 

“Won’t you wait for me?” Sho asked his boyfriend once he saw him being dressed back in his clothes.

“Sorry Sho-chan… I’ll go for drinks with Yuu-chan” Sho looked at him frowning. He expected some tantrums once they were back home but refusing even to look at him was beyond his imagination.

“Bye Nino-chan! Oh-chan! See you on Wednesday!!!”

Sho pouted as he crossed his hands in front of his chest. _Masaki…_ He felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

“You can’t blame him Sho!” it was Nino.

“But… I said it as a joke… and it was so many years ago…” Sho whined, knowing well that whatever he might say now, Masaki was already mad at him.

“It’s Aiba you chose for a boyfriend, it’s Aiba you have to face now…” Nino said laughing before turning around to hug Satoshi. “That’s why I don’t change my old man with anyone else! Good luck!” Nino winked and dragged the older man with him.

Sho was left alone in the green room, trying to find a way out of Masaki’s fury. He looked at the paper in front of him, where he had written a small list of possible make-up solutions, sighing. He wasn’t the best at this and Jun had refused to give him ideas:

Buy a present  
Dinner at an expensive restaurant  
Make him the main mc for next AniShi  
~~ Let him top ~~ no way  
Weekend in Chiba

“I’m screwed…” he muttered rubbing his temples.

He knew well that Masaki might seem air headed or the guy who didn’t look as the possessive one but from looks to reality, the gap was huge. Certainly, revealing publicly that you had been to an omiai wasn’t the wisest thing to do. It didn’t matter if it was back in 2006… it didn’t matter if he was dumped… it didn’t even matter if they were not together back then… he was obliged to have said it to him.

Sho sighed once again as he crumpled the small note and threw it away.

He was ready to start the engine when he felt his phone vibrating.

From: Masaki baby  
_If you think I’m mad you’re wrong… I’m VERY mad at you mister!_  
_Having met a girl… seen her for a couple of months…_  
_Omiai… I’m so mad I can’t even type properly._  
_Sho-chan… do you remember our training camp 4 years ago?_  
_Prepare yourself this time for special Aiba Masaki’s training camp!_  
_You’ll get informed soon!_

Sho gulped. It was the first time Masaki didn’t use any emoticon in his message. _Things might be worse than I thought…_ His hands were catching forcefully the steering wheel.

“Damn it…”

***

He had already finished his shower when he heard his phone ringing but unfortunately it was not his boyfriend at the other end of the line.

“Guess what _Sho-chan?!_ Your stupid boyfriend just invited himself for a sleep over!” Sho bit his lower lip. “And bonus: he’s drunk! I don’t know what you will do… climb Fuji-san and scream ‘I love you’, dance around Ebisu garden naked just convince him to get back to your apartment! It’s been a while since I and Oh-chan have the same day-off and I certainly don’t plan to pass it helping someone throwing up! Come and get him NOW!”

It was almost an hour later that he found himself outside Nino and Satoshi’s apartment, trying to help a totally wasted Masaki enter the car. “I’m just begging you to hold till we’re home…”

Masaki couldn’t form a single word but mumble gibberish. Luckily there was no incident inside the car and Masaki was now peacefully sleeping in their bad.

It was already 2 am and Sho’s body was screaming for sleep. He lied down next to his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the top of his head. “Sometimes you’re acting so childish Masaki… but I love you…”

***

Sho felt the bright rays hit on his face, forcing his eyes to open wide. He wished he didn’t have to get up but he had to check on Masaki. He turned around just to see an empty bed, only a note left on the pillow.

Aiba Masaki’s special training camp   
_ 1.    _ _ I cancelled Shinda-san so you have to mop all the rooms _  
_ 2.    _ _ Iron my shirts – you’re dead if I find even the tiniest hole _  
_ 3.    _ _ Prepare dinner – Chinese dish preferably _  
_ 4.    _ _ No lovey-dovey for… how long I decide _  
_ See you tonight  _

Sho was looking at it speechless. Masaki had left early without even telling him. He knew he had started his shootings for his upcoming drama but still… And then the note. Sho reread the list several times. That was even worse than their training camp. Household tasks was literally his living nightmare, let alone do them under such stress.

He tried to speak with Masaki but the other had his phone always turned off. Disappointed he looked at its screen. “I guess I better get started!”

The hours were passing by faster than he wished.

The clock was showing 8 pm. He threw himself on the sofa feeling every single part of his body aching. The floor was a bit too slippery, the shirts were definitely not well-ironed – the only bonus he got was a couple burns on his fingers, and the food served on the table wasn’t even close in resemblance of fried noodles with vegetables, marinated in a sauce on sweet and sour base.

 _A total failure…_ Sho felt his eyes heavy.

***

 He woke up due to loud laughs.  He sat up better on the sofa to see Masaki in front of the kitchen table laughing out loud.

“Masaki?”

The other turned around and hugged his boyfriend tightly. “You did everything I asked you!”

Sho frowned still a bit sleepy. “Of- of course I did… It was you who asked me to do all that!”

Masaki leaned closer and pecked his nose. “I was testing you Sho-chan… sometimes I doubt whether you’re as smart as everyone claims you are!” he managed to say, trying to stop giggling.

“I was a bit mad for not telling me but then I saw that panicked face of yours yesterday in the green room… you were so adorable that I couldn’t resist the idea! We actually discussed it along with Nino as we were waiting for you to come and get me back home!” he continued in the same merry tone.

Sho frowned even more. “You mean you were not drunk last night?”

Masaki pinched his left cheek. “Noooo. But it was nice to have been held in your arms like that…”

Sho couldn’t believe he was tricked like that. “So everything was a joke…”

“A small… harmless one…” Masaki tilted his head, looking at his boyfriend with the best puppy eyes he could make.

Sho turned his gaze away from Masaki. “Stop being all cute… Now it’s MY turn to get mad at you…”

Masaki smirked and leaned closer. “Even if I tell you that I have prepared our very own private open air pool right now in our bathroom?!”

Sho’s eyes bulged at the hearing of this. He loved getting into the bath with him because it would always, undoubtedly lead to interesting outcomes.

Masaki recognized the traces of surrender and put his hand softly on Sho’s thigh. “I know how you wished we were together for AniShi… and you know that I would pass through all that snow” he leaned so close that he whispered the rest straight into Sho’s ear in a lower voice. “… just to get into that pool _naked_ together with my _Sho-chan?!_ ”

Sho tried to speak calmly. “How about number four of your training camp – no lovey-dovey?”

Masaki smirked as he grabbed him by the chin, making him look at his eyes. “If your read it correctly, it lies in _my_ decision… and three days in a row is just… too much… besides I somehow have to make it up to you, right?”

Sho’s gaze became darker as his thumb traced Masaki’s full lips. “You bet!”

Masaki stood up happily and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Ah! Before I forget… What do you prefer for dinner… pizza or sushi?”

Sho looked down embarrassed. “I guess… pizza…” He knew there’s no way Masaki would even taste his ‘creation’.

Masaki took off his t-shirt and headed towards the bathroom. “Sho-chan… Can you tell me exactly, what are you waiting for?”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

A.N. Minna! ^^ I had warned you it's silly... but well I just couldn't avoid writing one! XD I wanted some out of point Sakuraiba... XDDD I wish though they had been in the same location for AniShi like Juntoshi *pouts* and Aiba had hugged Sho instead of that man... but we can't have everything we want in this life now, can we?! lol And when I saw the post on Tumblr about Sho; been to an omiai, I just cracked... so voilà!

Anyway...

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


End file.
